


A New Year's Confession

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Opening Up, Song fic, ladynoir dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: This man that stood by her side for thirteen years completed her like night completed day. He’s the air she wants to breathe and the light that she so desperately wants to find. And if she is to love fully, it’ll be him in a thousand lifetimes.She doesn't know his name, or how he spends his days. She has no idea where he works, or what his face even looks like. But she knows that, if love were to have a face, it would be his. He’s gentle, yet ferocious and strong. He has her heart wrapped around his finger, yet he knows little about it.-After thirteen years of pinning, Ladybug finally decides to shake all the secrets away on New Years Eve and confess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladybug/chatnoir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	A New Year's Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOIRequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/gifts).



> Noir! Im your secret santa! This is the first time i write a song fic, i hope i dont disappoint.  
> This is a mess, im sorry, but its a cute mess i hope yall enjoy!  
> Also, HUGE thank you to [hopedspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedespite/pseuds/hopedespite) for being an amazing beta reader!

_ Why do some things stay the same, when some don't? _

_ We say we'll stay around, oh we know when we won't _

Ladybug takes a swig from the bottle of liquor in her hand and continues to gaze at Paris as it sparkles before her. 

It’s a special night, painted by the glimmering lights and rich decorations that brighten up the whole city. Paris is buzzing with the faint sounds of music, chatter, and cheering. Restaurants are full, houses are crowded, and everyone is gathering to celebrate with company, joy, and drinks as they greet the new year with a kiss.

For most people, the new year is a chance for change. They mark the end of a year and get ready with resolutions and plans to start the next one fresh. Following the saying of “New Year, New Me,” they prepare themselves to start over. For others, it is simply a celebration for another eventful year as they carry on with their lives and hold on to what makes them happy. 

For Ladybug, however, it is neither. New Year’s Eve is like any other day for her. Nothing to plan, nothing to change, nothing to settle down to. Life has thrown countless opportunities at her each year but she always had to turn them down.

The pair of earrings, as small as they are, hold her back from chasing her big dreams and living her life, she serves with pride and honor. 

  
But it  _ worries _ her. She feels as though her life has passed by her, she can’t afford to lose the rest of it. 

She groans as she starts to feel her fears, doubts, and concerns swirling out of control in her mind. She doesn't want to think about this, especially not tonight. 

But as she is about to drink down her worries and wash them away with the strong taste of alcohol, an unexpected guest announces his presence. 

“Isn’t it too early to start drinking, Ladybug? Let alone without me” He teases, ever so curious of why she’s drinking on a rooftop rather than at a party. 

She hears him talk from behind her so she turns around to face him, with a sly smile on her face. Ladybug leans against the railing before pointing the bottle in his direction. 

“Would you like a sip?” She asks smugly, chuckling at the way he grins in return. 

Chat Noir approaches her instantly, grabbing the bottle from her hand. “That’s what I meant,” he says before taking a long swig. . 

He leans back and sighs, enjoying the faint buzz of alcohol. “What can I say? You know me too well.” 

Ladybug snorts, She knows him like the back of her hand, the same way he knows her. “I really don't.” She shrugs it off. “Everyone needs a good drink on New Years!” 

She watches the way he raises his eyebrow and slightly tilts his head in question. “Oh, I almost forgot. It’s New Year’s Eve!” He realizes, shaking his head and laughing at his own words. 

“So…” He trails off, “Any plans for next year, bug?” He asks.

The girl in question shakes her head. “No, I don't have any resolutions, kitty — Who even has time for that anymore?” 

Chat Noir snorts. “I do!” He says in a hopeful tone. “I can assure you that this year will be different than the last one.” 

Ladybug sighs and jokingly pokes his head. “Time is a construction of your own mind, Chat Noir. A new year won’t change your life.” 

He dramatically puts his hand on his forehead, pretending to be hurt. “Ouch! Why so direct, Bug? I know New years might not solve my problems but it’s worth a  _ shot _ !” 

Ladybug groans at his antics, not sure whether to laugh or drink again. “Get over it.” 

She doesn't usually see Chat Noir on holidays anymore. She knows he found the right person to spend his time with. Sadly, It was not her. 

“I was meaning to ask,” She starts in an attempt to get all his attention.

Her crush on Adrien had started to die down in college. And with every emotion that disappeared for the model, another lit up like a flickering candle in her heart for her partner. 

Chat Noir might have mentioned that he got engaged to a woman a couple of years ago, and Ladybug’s heart might or might have not cracked to pieces while she listened to him telling her so. 

But it was ignored, as usual, as it always should be. It is what her duty asks of her — and duty should always come first. Paris should always be  _ first _ . 

It was beautifully bittersweet, seeing Chat moving on slowly, giving up on her little by little as she rejected his advances with silent pain. The words she screamed at night, asking him to stay, were never heard by him. The unvoiced pleas and begging looks she tried to show when she let him down one last time went unnoticed by him. The pain in his eyes blurring away all the yearning in hers—

“Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating with your fiancée?” She dares to push. “If you’re not married yet, that is.” She continues, playing it cool and laughing, questions testing themselves on her tongue.

—She’s noticed every move and every action as his flirting lessened throughout the years. The way his self-control held him back from hugging her after every battle. All the words he wanted to say to her loud and free but couldn't. She could hear every nickname that got stuck in the back of his throat when he talked to her. She peeked at the way his feelings struggled through his eyes, while her own bottled up inside her heart.

Admittedly, she almost let them out one night. And what a chilly night it was when he let her know about his latest news. He was getting engaged, he said. He had been as excited as ever, telling her with so much ecstasy, ever so proud of himself as he finally,  _ finally _ , got the courage to move on from his crush. The tears that welled in the inside of her eyes never saw light, just as she didn’t for a whole month after that.

Chat Noir starts to fidget uncomfortably, looking at anything but her. “Uh-huh about that...” He trails off. 

“Yeah?”

“I might have called off the wedding a few months ago,” he says with a wince. 

Ladybug knows she should be ashamed of the relief and euphoria that took over her at that moment, but she isn't. She wants to feel bad about it, to sympathize and mourn with him over canceling his big day, but she can't. Not when the words he utters are everything she ever wanted to hear — and not when he says it so openly. 

Ladybug tries too hard not to smile, because she’s sure it will hurt her face if she does. “You did what?” She exclaims. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?” 

The man in question sighs defeatedly and shakes his head. He reaches out to drink more before he answers. “Some things just... don't feel right, sometimes,” is all he provides her with. 

It elicits a spark of electricity in her, her curiosity bugging her with every fleeting second of silence. She wants to know every detail and every reason behind his decision. She is just too happy not to ask for more and more and more. 

So she does. “Tell me more,” she urges him, nodding her head and taking the alcohol from his hand, just in case of any bad news. 

Her partner opens his mouth to give her what she wants, but no words come out. He struggles with an answer she isn't sure he even has before letting words out gently and slowly.

“She wasn’t the one for me, Ladybug,” he finally admits. 

And Ladybug is hopeful. Sparks of desire, love, and pure passion squeeze her heart and make her shiver from head to toe. 

Chat Noir continues, more confident after she takes his hand in hers, his voice louder this time. “I think I knew that she wasn’t. But I just wanted to prove to myself that I’m over—” He cuts off, his self-control warning him again not to be too vulnerable. 

So he says instead, “I knew she wasn’t right for me. It took me too long to admit it to myself and everyone else.” The superhero shrugs and looks at her, his face unbelievingly close to hers for the first time since what feels like forever. 

She searches his eyes, for a word, an emotion,  _ anything _ that tells her that he thinks  _ she’s _ the one for him. That she isn't the only one who feels her heart tingle whenever she thinks about him. 

But Chat Noir is silent, his eyes never wavering. 

Things escalated quickly. The depth of the chemistry between them grows stronger and faster than ever. He just arrived a few minutes ago, but Ladybug is sure there are hearts in her eyes already. 

He realizes, too, she guesses. By the way he shakes his head quickly and blinks away their eye contact, she knows he feels it too. 

  
_ I'm a gross teenager, trapped in a grown-up shade _

_ Need someone to clean up the mess I've made _

_ Say it will be fine _

The silence between them is comfortable, but she breaks it anyway. “It’s still only nine o’clock. Are you doing anything at midnight?” 

“I don't have anything planned. My friends don’t invite me to things anymore because I keep bailing,” he huffs with an air of regret. “You?”

“The only friends that are partying tonight are getting engaged.” She explains just enough, not bothering to tell him that she’s sick of seeing everyone else getting together except for her. “The others have kids.” 

Chat chuckles a bit. “How old are you again?” He asks before taking another swig. 

She takes a bottle from him. “Where are your manners? It’s not nice to ask a lady about her age, kitty.” 

He grunts. “Right.” 

“... But I’m twenty-seven,” Ladybug says calmly. She hears him gasp before widening her eyes. It’s the first time she’s told him how old she is. It has always been in what she considered dangerous “identity territory.” 

But she is tired of spending her holidays sitting around at the kid’s table at Alya’s house. She’s tired of avoiding the questions her parents give her because they want their only daughter to be with someone. She’s tired of letting her mask stand in the way of the only person she wants but can’t have. 

Chat starts to nod his head, and she sees the way he’s trying to hide his smile. “Interesting,” he acknowledges. “I’m twenty-eight.” 

She knows he isn’t older than her by much. She knows it because they're just so perfect for each other. There is absolutely no flaw in him to her. 

Ladybug shifts closer to him, feeling his body stiffen before relaxing when she lays her head on his shoulder. “I’m fifteen at heart, though.” She tells him the truth because she trusts him. 

Chat Noir places his hand on her waist. His hand shakes terribly as he does so. She feels the way his breath hitches and listens to how his heartbeat is fastening with every minute. 

“Me too,” he finally admits. 

She knows that by now. His silly jokes never faded. He’s still the same adorable, cheesy partner that she loves with all she is. 

“I feel like we never fully enjoyed our time as kids,” she murmurs. “Like, yeah, we got to be superheroes and run on the rooftops and whatnot… But most of my time in high school and college was always interrupted. I had friends that cut me off because of it. I was always excluded because they knew I'd either bail or leave whenever something happens.” 

Despite the sadness in her words, Ladybug smiles at the way she’s opening up to him. She’s buzzing over the fact that he doesn't comment or question her sudden physical affection. 

Chat relaxes more into her embrace and she almost squeals. “I get that. People still exclude me from events,” he shares with her. “Most of the time I feel like I still want to be the kid that I was never able to be.” 

Then, in a small voice he asks, “Does that make sense?” 

“Perfect sense, kitty,” she assures him after drinking some more and placing the bottle in his hand. 

She flicks his bell as she continues, “ I feel like I'm literally a teenager still…” She trails off. “I'm just trapped in this...” She searches for the word that she never finds — because he does.    
  
“Trapped in a grown-up body.” 

All of the breath rushes out of her body as she hears him finish her sentence. 

She realizes — there, in that moment — that it’s the reason she loves him. Because deep down, and as much as she doesn’t want to believe in soulmates, she knows he’s hers. 

Chat Noir understands her with every fiber of his being. He knows what she is and how she is. He feels her struggles and goes through her pain. 

A part of her was his and only his. She can’t even imagine dreaming of sharing it with anyone else. Being Ladybug is what made her who she is, it’s what has always completed her. No one and nobody deserves to  _ know _ her as much as he does. 

This man that stood by her side for thirteen years completed her like night completed day. He’s the air she wants to breathe and the light that she so desperately wants to find. And if she is to love fully, it’ll be him in a thousand lifetimes. 

She doesn't know his name, or how he spends his days. She has no idea where he works, or what his face even looks like. But she knows that, if love were to have a face, it would be his. He’s gentle, yet ferocious and strong. He has her heart wrapped around his finger, yet he knows little about it. 

She bites her lip anxiously. 

She wants it all. 

So she decides to swing to the other side, an unfamiliar territory that she’s never dared to step on before. But she is so willingly ready to discover it. 

“Kitty?” She says in a voice so small and broken, as honest and sincere as it can be. 

_ We forget about our problems _

_ We got time to share all of those things in the New Year _

_ Got a problem, baby let it be, hop up on my back _

_ Have a happy New Years' Eve _

Chat Noir tightens his arm around her waist and gives her a tight hug she didn’t know she needed. “Yes?” he whispers. 

“Do you ever think of being reckless?” She whispers back, not quite believing what she’s about to do. 

She wants to go back to a time before it is too late. 

She wants to be fifteen again, lost in his embrace and loving him as she should have. 

But it is New Year’s Eve, and another year is about to be lost. She can't afford to waste this one, for time is running out. 

And she is running out of lifetime. 

And at this moment she has him and the whole sky to herself and she is ready to shake all the secrets away. 

He answers with an uneven voice.. “All the time.” 

She adjusts herself in his hold, which had always been nothing but a daydream. “So then… Let us be,” she decides. 

Testing it, she hopes he’ll grasp her hand and jump into the fire with her.

Chat Noir clears his throat, and she turns to face him as she feels him beginning to purr.

Her partner is lit up like a Christmas tree. He’s smiling at her almost unbelievingly, and the look he’s giving her is questioning. “Ladybug, how drunk are you?”

Ladybug frowns, not liking his answer. She twists her body and sits on her knees with her elbows placed on his shoulders. “Not drunk enough.” 

Chat Noir hums in confusion. “You sure?” It isn’t much of a question, but Ladybug still answers him, watching as his expression gets hopeful. 

She brushes his sun tinted hair off his forehead and touches it with her own. “Certain.” She nods. 

And as she does so, her eyes are not an inch away from his. She gazes at them, so inhumanly beautiful and intense. He’s looking at her too, lovingly so. She is sure he sees the fire in her ocean-colored ones. 

He breathes out a laugh. 

She giggles in return. 

It’s beautiful — The way she can read all he has to say. She watches his soul behind his green gaze, and he does the same. And between what’s said and what’s not, remains a thousand words floating between them, voiced only by their eyes and pleading expressions that they, and _ only they _ , understand. 

She feels his breath on her face and she just wants to dive in, but she has more important things to do. So she pulls back a bit. “Tell me anything about you, then.” 

Chat takes a few seconds to wake up from his trance. “Huh. You really are serious.” 

“All the way,” she encourages him. “So, what’s your favorite color?” 

“Red.” 

“Mine’s green.” 

“Are you a morning person?” He asks. 

Ladybug makes a disgusted face. 

He pouts. 

“What?” she says before groaning. “Don't tell me you’re a morning person!”

He scoffs. “Of course I am! I love mornings. So should you.” 

“How do you even wake up when we’re patrolling every night!” She exclaims, throwing her arms upwards and landing them on her head.    
  


He shrugs. “I'm used to it.” 

She shakes her head in disappointment then changes the subject.

She doesn’t know what to ask him, what with the millions of questions plaguing her mind, but she doesn't want to start off too serious. “Hm… What’s your favorite drink?” 

When she notices him thinking, she provides, “I like tea.” 

“I like it cold!”

“Like iced tea?” 

“Yeah! It’s refreshing,” he says with a grin. 

“Cute.” 

_ Why do some things stay the same, when some don't? _

_ Now we're all queens on the screen, happy and torn _

_ There we'll stay young and beautiful _

_ Don't cry, please hon _

_ They said in time, you'll be fine _

Their questions keep rolling through the night, the drink forgotten on a rooftop somewhere in Paris as they walk around the heavens. 

And as the clocks tick-tocked by, the conversations grow heavier, deeper. She even dares to think that she might have an idea of who he is under the mask. 

“So you cut ties with him last year?” She’s curious. 

“Yeah, I knew he was abusive, I had to. He hadn’t been the same since mom die— disappeared,” He corrects. “I-I wonder what it would've been like if she didn't.”

Ladybug wraps her fingers around his and raises their hands. She places a gentle, soft kiss onto his. “I’m sure your mom loves you, kitty.” 

He gives her a watery smile and she is trying too hard not to tell him right and then that she loves him as well. 

“What about you? What was your childhood like?” 

Ladybug instantly lights up as she remembers. “I like to think that I had the best childhood I could ever have! My parents are bakers and they were — well, still are so kind and loving and giving. I’m the person I am today because of them.” 

Chat chuckles. “They sound amazing.”

Ladybug sighs, too carried away by thinking about her parents. “They’d love you.” 

He stops in his tracks, surprised by what she said. “Y-you’d want them to meet me?” 

Ladybug looks at him weirdly. “Of course! I want you to meet them and my friends and everyone! I want you to be in my life, fully, someday.” She pouts, her expression begging for a dream she constantly thinks about. “I want you to celebrate Christmas with us, and be there for every dinner and... and…

Tears sting her eyes as words she’s never been brave enough to admit get stuck in her throat. 

She looks at him, his expression soft and understanding and it’s obvious he  _ knows  _ what she's feeling. 

He moves closer and throws his arms around her so tight that she can feel his love shifting to her body. “Don’t cry, please,” he begs her, but it’s inevitable. Not when his voice sounds crushed and his heart feels shattered. 

She lets out a strangled sob, wetting his suit. “I tell myself every day that it will get better. That with time, I'll be better, be okay. But I’m not. It's just getting worse, with each day that passes I just think of more reasons to—” Ladybug lets it all out, her desires and despair. But she catches herself at the last minute before she tells him  _ everything _ . 

But her kitty shakes her softly in his hold, as if shaking the words out of her. “Reasons for what?” he gently prompts her.

Ladybug forcefully shakes her head. But Chat is stubborn.    
  


He gazes down at her, as he’s a head or so taller than her, and presses again. “Tell me, Ladybug.” 

When he says “Ladybug” again, her world crumbles down — and so does she. Because at this point, she’s utterly and wholly desperate to have her old cute nicknames back. 

So when he raises his eyebrows, prompting her to continue., ears run uncontrollably down her face, and he wipes them away with his thumb. Her lips quiver and she realizes how much of an ugly crier she must look to him at the moment. So she finally admits it:

“Reasons to—” breathing becomes so hard. “T-to be in love with you.” 

The confession is sharp in her mouth. She had swallowed the words for so long and had allowed them to root in her chest. Time had worn their edges and added weight to every syllable. So as she admits the truth, she feels it drop from her throat like stone and break against the cement that she built up for so many years. 

Chat breathes out a wet laugh and spins her around, and she feels happiness at seeing the pure bliss radiating from his smile. His eyes are also welling with tears that had been repressed for so long. Ladybug feels  _ free. _

“You finally said it!” He almost yells. “Y-you finally fell in love with me.” He says, more to himself as if he doesn't believe it. As if he’s been reaching for the stars when his feet are glued to the ground. 

Ladybug holds his face between her hands and shakes her head, correcting him. “I fell for you a long time ago. It took me so long to admit it.” 

“Yeah?” 

She nods. “You have no idea how much it hurt when I thought you were going to be someone else’s. It felt like you were slipping right through my fingers and I couldn't do anything about it.” 

Chat brings her closer as they sway to the sound of faraway music. He places her head against his chest and hums to her softly. She feels the grin he has on before he starts. “ I could never. You rejected me for years and I was almost sure you didn't want to be with me—”

She laughs at that. 

“—so tried to be with someone else, to find someone that… that completes me. But, Ladybug, I’d never have what I have with you with anyone else. It’s impossible.” 

Ladybug peers up to see him smiling down at her too. And oh, that smile of his, it makes lifetimes pass in moments. The way his dimples deepen and his eyes squint a little bit. The blush that coats his masked cheeks and his eyebrows that make his face look so innocent and pure. 

Ladybug realizes she stopped crying. “I’m sorry, I felt happy when you told me you broke up with your fiance.” She shrugs shyly.

And so he does. “Hey, I was happy too, bug.” 

“Of course you were,” she snorts. 

_ Get so high, oh _

_ Help me baby sail away, sail away _

_ I'ma gonna swim so deep _

_ Oh, let it all go _

_ Baby, have a happy New Years' Eve _

He just gazes at her fondly, in a way that makes her limbs turn to jelly. “You’re the girl that I love. I always will.” He brushes away her bangs and carefully leans in to place his lips against her forehead. 

They’re so soft, she thinks. Soft and a tad cold because of the weather. But her kitty is as warm as ever, his embrace feels like a blanket and she just wants to dive in his sea of cuddles. 

Ladybug throws her arms around her partner’s neck, she gives him a helpless smile. “I can’t believe this is happening.” She states the obvious with a slow whisper. 

Chat hums with a nod in return, “I’m not sure if this is real or not.” He utters the words so low as if she’s made out of glass. “I thought it was. . . impawssible.” 

Ladybug stops in her tracks, the music and the noises disappear. Upon hearing his pun, just like the old puns he used to annoy her with. She wants to laugh so hard but tears are about to fall again from all the nostalgia, butterflies in her stomach are going crazy at this point and her mind is repeating ‘he’s back’ like a broken record. 

So she lets out a loud, wet giggle and presses her forehead against his. “Y-you punned!”

Chat chuckles at her excitement and tightens his hold around her. “I knew you always liked my puns.” He said, so proud and cocky. 

She shakes her head violently, giggling still. “In your dreams, dork.” 

Their laughter dies down and Ladybug is trying too hard not to melt into a puddle at how close they are. 

Tonight’s mistake is the best mistake she’s ever made this year, in her  _ life _ . 

She’s taking in his face, he’s so handsome it makes her arms tingle. She finds herself staring at his lips and she just wants to kiss him senseless already. 

Ladybug closes the distance but barely, her lips hovering over his. She feels him gasp softly as his breath quickens. The facial hair on his face is almost touching hers and his nose is very cold but his face is radiating warmness and that blush is driving her mad. 

Chat wets his lips quickly. 

She bites her involuntarily. 

Then she looks at him, a question in her eyes. 

She almost feels her heart explode when Chat, with the voice she almost couldn’t hear, mutters a small, “My lady?” 

As he spells out the syllables, Ladybug finally,  _ finally _ , closes the distance between them and presses their lips together. 

She kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, like the world is ending and it’s their last moment together. 

She feels him pour his heart and soul and all the love and admiration that he has been building up for the past thirteen years. And as he does so, she takes it all and it fills her up little by little until she’s whole again. 

She tugs at the hair on the nape of his neck and deepens the kiss. Chat Noir tastes of coffee, mint, and pure desire. A taste she would live on for the rest of her life if she has the choice. 

The kiss they share feels like fire, it burns down their senses. 

Chat pulls back at the sound of fireworks, they look up together and the sky is full of colors, it’s shining so bright and clear. The clock is hitting midnight and everyone in the city is cheering and calling numbers. 

Ladybug looks at her partner again, grinning widely. “Happy New Year, kitty.” 

Chat is lovestruck when he says. “Happy New Years, My lady.”

And when they share another kiss, it turns into a hundred more. 

_ Have a happy New Years' Eve _

**Author's Note:**

> Join [Mraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today and meet amazing people in the fandom!!  
> Also, the lyrics in the fic are from the amazing song "New Year's Eve" by MQ!  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I hope 2021 brings you love, peace, and clarity! Happy mew year yall!


End file.
